1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to physical therapy apparatus for the spine, and more particularly to a spinal and soft tissue mobilizer having an elongate generally spool-shaped roller with a reduced diameter mid portion and teardrop-shaped outer end portions that apply pressure to the rib cage, thoracic vertebrae and muscles of the back of a user without directly contacting the vertebrae, and may have lateral rollers in the mid section that straddle the vertebrae of the spine and apply pressure to the muscles surrounding the straddled vertebrae without directly contacting the vertebrae.
2. Brief Description of Background Art
The anatomy of the spine is made up of three major sections: the cervical, the thoracic, and the lumbar spine. Below the lumbar spine is a bone called the sacrum, which is part of the pelvis. Each section is made up of individual vertebrae. There are 7 cervical vertebrae, 12 thoracic vertebrae, and 5 lumbar vertebrae.
The thoracic section is unique in that each of its 12 vertebrae attaches to a pair of ribs (12 on the left and 12 on the right). The thoracic vertebrae move with the ribs to form the rear anchor of the rib cage. The thoracic vertebrae have small depressions located on the centrum of the adjacent vertebrae known as demifacets that receive and articulate with the heads of the ribs, and costal facets located on the transverse process of the more posterior vertebra which articulate with the tubercle of the ribs. Because the thoracic vertebrae form relatively strong articulations with the ribs, they protect the thoracic spinal discs and facet joints from the wear and tear experienced by these structures in the other areas of the spine. However, this same characteristic results in the thoracic spine section having less mobility than that of the cervical and lumbar spine sections.
Like the other spinal vertebrae, the thoracic vertebrae act as attachments for muscles and ligaments in the mid spine and also encase and protect the median aspect of the spinal cord and thoracic nerve roots. Also like the adjoining vertebrae, the thoracic vertebrae and its adjacent ribs can misalign and biomechanically malfunction.
Common vertebral problems in the thoracic spine include vertebral subluxations, a condition where the vertebrae of the thoracic spine become statically misaligned and/or function abnormally resulting in pain, muscle spasm, and sometime nerve malfunction. Vertebrae that do not function properly within the spinal framework generate mechanical stress. This accelerates the wear and tear on the surrounding spinal muscles, ligaments, discs, joint and other spinal tissues. Pain, palpatory tenderness, inflammation, decreased spinal mobility, and muscle spasm and hypertonicity will eventually follow. Additionally, because of the direct mechanical and physiological relationship between the spinal column and the spinal nerve roots, vertebral subluxations as well as other spinal abnormalities have the potential to impair proper nerve functioning. Once nerve functioning is compromised, communication within the body becomes less effective jeopardizing the overall health and wellness of the individual.
When ribs “go out” or misalign in relation to their connecting vertebrae, the individual will often experience sharp pains in the area of the misaligned rib head, especially on twisting movements of the torso. A subluxated rib head (the posterior portion that attaches to the vertebrae which has lost its normal position and/or motion in relation to the vertebrae) will produce pain and increased pain upon breathing. Mid-back or thoracic pain is also commonly associated with postural problems. In today's society many people tend to hunch over a desk while reading, writing, or working on a computer. This causes forward head carriage and rounded shoulders, placing stress on the mid-back muscles (rhomboids and trapezius muscles).
Massage and physical therapy devices for the spine are known in the art. There are several patents that disclose massage and physical therapy devices having roller elements of various configurations rotatably mounted on a rod.
Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,996 discloses a back massager comprising a shaft having opposite outer ends and a middle section. A pair of hollow resilient spheres, such as tennis balls, are mounted on the middle section of the shaft and rotate in conjunction with the shaft. The balls are movable in or out along the shaft as needed by applying sufficient axial force to slide them along the shaft axis.
Walker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,995 discloses a spinal and soft tissue mobilizer device that comprises two substantially solid spherical balls mounted on a shaft for independent rotation that provides a soft-yet-firm contact, like from the heel of the hand (fat and muscle over bone). In one embodiment, the balls have a spherical to elliptical configuration and comprise an inner ball portion of a variable density synthetic plastic material and with an outer covering or portion comprised of a flexible material. The balls have a confronting area forming a substantially elliptical shape extending from a major spherical ball portion. Another embodiment comprises two spherical rubber balls having an inner ball formed of hard material to assist in the mobilizing operation and an outer flexible rubber cover.
Jamis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,778 discloses a body pressure massaging device comprising a threaded cylindrical dowel on which is threadedly mounted a central narrow circular element having a shaped surface together with a pair of rounded end elements. A bell-shaped cap is threadedly mounted on the dowel on each side of the central narrow element so as to be positioned a specific distance from the central narrow element.
Masuda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,900 discloses a massage device having a pushing roller integrally formed of soft rubber rotatably mounted on a longitudinal shaft. The roller has first and second spherical body portions connected by a relatively small diameter portion with a plurality of small semi-spherical protrusions integrally formed in the exterior of the spherical body portions.
Kirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,006 discloses a massage apparatus having three removable interchangeable rollers of various shapes, each of one-piece construction, adapted to treat specific regions of the back which are mounted in laterally opposed notches in the side walls of a housing. The notches are located at a different distance above the base of the housing for supporting and positioning a treatment roller at a desired height above the base. Each of the treatment rollers differs from the other in configuration so that each roller is adapted to treat a specific pre-selected morphological region of the back.
Stilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,800 discloses a device for relieving stress which is molded as a single solid device approximately 4¾″ in length consisting of two spherical modules of urethane rubber 2½″ in diameter joined together by a short solid urethane rubber shaft ½″ in length. These dimensions are required for the device to fit in the saucers of the squama of the occipital bone of most users skulls.
Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,539 discloses a pressure applying apparatus having a mid-portion rotatably mounted on a shaft with inner disc-shaped rolling surfaces that are spaced apart specifically to provide a rolling surface for the neck. The mid-portion also has a second pair of larger disc-shaped rolling elements that are spaced outward from the inner rolling elements so as not to interfere with the function of the inner disk. The large rolling elements are spaced apart sufficiently to encompass the spine without touching it.
Chester, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,271 discloses a doorway mounted spinal misalignment detective and corrective apparatus for the back. The invention is mounted on a vertically extending member such as a door jam and includes a base member with two wheels mounted for rotation on a horizontal axis. Support arms and a clamping mechanism connected to the base member removably hold the apparatus on the door jam.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a spinal and soft tissue mobilizer for physical therapy which has an elongate generally spool-shaped roller with a reduced diameter mid portion and larger diameter teardrop-shaped outer end portions rollers that apply pressure to the thoracic vertebrae, rib cage and muscles of the back without directly contacting the vertebrae. The mid portion may have lateral rollers with laterally spaced larger diameter portions that straddle the vertebrae of the spine and apply pressure to the muscles surrounding the straddled vertebrae without directly contacting the vertebrae. Interchangeable spacers of various lengths may be installed between the lateral rollers and/or between the lateral rollers and the teardrop-shaped outer end portions to provide proper lateral spacing for a particular individual. An individual may use the device without assistance, by placing the device on the floor underneath his/her back and moving back and forth over the device, or an operator may grip the handles and roll the device up and down along the back and spinal area of an individual laying face down on a flat surface. The device may also be mounted horizontally in doorway whereby the user can move his or her back up and down while at the same time applying a reasonably constant force against the device.